


Всё о моем герое

by hitama



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Настоящего фана узнать не трудно...





	

Признаю, гуманитарные предметы никогда не были в числе моих любимых. Например, литература. Например, тема сегодняшнего сочинения. Что вообще означает "свободная тема"?  
Разве в биологии может быть исследование на свободную тему? Или в физике?  
Конечно, я мог бы выбрать тему "Как я провел лето". Мой сосед слева, не помню его имени, вовсю строчит, высунув от напряжения язык, историю, как он в августе ездил с родителями на гиперлупе в лунный космопарк. Я заскучал на моменте, когда их взятый напрокат луноход застрял, и они втроем устроили пикник в кратере.  
Наверняка выдумал.  
Трудно представить людей настолько легкомысленных, что они вдвоем бросили работу на целых 20 дней, - и все ради того, чтобы съездить в парк развлечений с сыном.  
Хотя. Его отец ремонтирует старые электрокары, а мать вообще то ли няня, то ли уборщица. С таким подвальным ИСЗ они, наверное, все выходные проводят с семьей.  
Мой отец - председатель Всемирного Комитета Социальной Гармонии.  
Его Индекс Социальной Значимости - А.  
Когда я был совсем маленьким, я завидовал таким, как мой сосед по парте, которые могут видеть своего отца каждый вечер вживую, а не раз в неделю по нетвизору.  
Моя мама - один из ведущих биоинженеров на планете и до моего рождения она входила в "Золотую Тысячу" с необнуляемым ИСЗ.  
Когда мне было 7, отец сказал, что я всегда должен быть благодарен маме за жертву, которую она принесла, хотя и не объяснил, зачем она это сделала.  
После 10 потраченных на меня лет ее Индекс упал до С и теперь ей приходится много работать, чтобы наверстать упущенные возможности. Так что я вижу ее еще реже чем отца. И я все понимаю, но немного скучаю по времени, когда мы вместе читали книги об Эре Героев и ходили в музей Флэша. Можно даже сказать, я фанат Флэша с 3 лет. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы писать о своей семье (вы и сами можете зайти в интра-сеть и почитать о них) я лучше буду писать о Флэше.  
В моем возрасте многие считают себя фанами супергероев, но у меня все по-другому. Во-первых, о Флэше я знаю абсолютно все.  
Большинство детей в моей школе называются фанатами Бэтмена или Человека-паука только для того, чтобы тусоваться с другими на переменах и меняться видео-наклейками.  
Некоторые вообще ничего о своих героях не знают.  
Например, один такой вчера сказал, что Летучая Мышь легко побьет Флэша.  
Как я потом объяснял в кабинете директора, я всего лишь вежливо указал этому кретину, что при скорости выше скорости света Флэш размажет Бэтмена как гиперпоезд муху. Кто-нибудь кроме меня тут учит физику?  
Я как раз заканчивал озвучивать результаты расчётов, когда мой оппонент потерял терпение и ударил меня кулаком в лицо, в очередной раз доказав, что фаны Бэтмена - идиоты.  
А так как дураков больше, ничего удивительного, что Бэтмен популярнее Флэша. До вчерашнего дня я был единственным фанатом Флэша в нашей школе.  
Здесь я немного отвлекся и посмотрел вправо, где сидит Роуз Томпсон с девочкой, имени которой я не потрудился запомнить.  
Если совсем откровенно, хотя мы с ней в одном классе 3 года, до недавнего времени я ее вообще не знал.  
Но вчера она подошла ко мне после уроков и, краснея, предложила дружить. Я посмотрел на эмблему с желтой молнией на ее школьном рюкзаке и неожиданно для себя согласился.  
Так что теперь у меня есть друг. Подруга. Девочка-друг. Никогда раньше не дружил с девчонками. Впрочем, с мальчиками тоже.  
Для чего нужны друзья?  
Школьный психолог, к которому меня отправили после "драки" с фаном Бэтмена, сказал, что мне надо научиться общению со сверстниками.  
"Мало быть умным, Эобард. Если ты хочешь кем-то стать в жизни, тебе придется научиться быть добрым".  
Чушь какая-то. Как будто доброта нужна, чтобы компенсировать недостаток ума.  
Я снова посмотрел на Роуз. Ее соседка шепнула ей что-то на ухо, и она вспыхнула. Нет, не то слово. Она запылала, как маяк супергероя. Соседка захихикала, бросая на меня странные взгляды из-за плеча. Эта девица начинает меня раздражать. Придется запомнить ее имя.  
Роуз отвернулась, демонстрируя мне горящие уши под завитками тёмных волос, пламенеющую шею, подбородок. Кажется, покраснели даже пальцы ее впившихся в учебный планшет рук. Что это с ней?

Интересно, она согласится пойти со мной в музей Флэша в субботу? Как раз будет выставка старых экспонатов. Плакаты и наклейки начала 21 века - все 2D, напечатанное на бумаге еще до запрета целлюлозного производства.  
Я бы убил за такую штуку.

Она больше не смотрит в мою сторону. Шушукается с соседкой по парте.  
Все же дружить с девчонкой не очень здорово.  
Вот если бы я мог подружиться с Флэшем.  
Читал недавно статью о путешествиях во времени. Краткое содержание: Теоретически возможно, но недоказуемо. Как и спидфорс.

Было бы здорово вернуться в прошлое и встретить Флэша. Что бы я ему сказал? "Давай будем дружить?"  
"Я твой самый большой фанат в мире, у меня есть все твои видео-стикеры"?  
Или спросить автограф. Его автографа нет даже в музее.  
Все равно как-то глупо. Кому нужны стикеры, когда у тебя есть живой супергерой?

Звонок.

Я так размечтался о своем собственном Флэше, что не заметил, как закончился урок. Большинство кинулись к выходу, на бегу сбрасывая сочинения на планшет учителя.  
Мой сосед по парте продолжает строчить свои фантазии про семейный пикник на Луне так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.  
Роуз с подружкой прошли мимо меня. Она не оглянулась.  
Похоже, у меня снова нет друзей.  
Тем проще.

Кажется, в конце рассказа полагается написать концовку, чтобы любой понял, в чем мораль истории. Но я то писал не рассказ, а сочинение на свободную тему. Пусть конец останется на усмотрение того, кто будет это читать.

Придумал, что скажу, когда встречу своего героя.  
"Привет, Флэш. Я твой самый большой фан на Земле, и раньше считал, что знаю о тебе все. Это не правда. Я не знаю твоего имени, никогда не видел твоего лица без маски. Всю жизнь я мечтал стать таким как ты. Но недавно понял, что вообще не знаю, какой ты.

(Из школьного сочинения. Эобард Тоун, 13 лет)


End file.
